Stormbreaker
Stormbreaker is a fearsome weapon forged from Uru by the Dwarves of Nidavellir for Thor Odinson, rightful heir of Odin. It is powerful enough to kill a god. Properties Passive Abilities God-Killer: This weapon ignores all immunities and resistances to physical and a single type of damage (Lightning) Magic Conduit: Magic may be cast through the artifact instead of a normal focus. Rending: Should the artifact or weapon not have the 'Power Immune' passive ability, this artifact can cut through it, ignoring resistances and immunities and decreases AC by 1 for every attack. If targeting a weapon, the user must succeed on a DC 15 save to not have their weapon broken. Power Immune: The artifact is immune to all effects and powers not cast by the wielder. This doesn't extend immunity to the wielder. It cannot be broken, transported (seperately from the wielder), or altered by an opponent. Fortify Health: You gain 30 base health while wielding this weapon. Whosoever Holds This: '''The artifact's enchantments only allows it to be picked up and or moved by those it deems worthy: those of significance to the fate of many who use it for unselfish reasons. '''Energy Absorption: The artifact generates energy equal to the damage taken by the wielder. This does not negate or lessen damage, only generates energy equal to the damage taken. This may be released in any attack as Lightning, Force, or Thunder damage as a bonus action. Active Abilities Return: This item may be returned to the user who threw or dropped the weapon last as a bonus action from any location in any plane by the most direct path. The weapon will return to the user's hand by the user's next turn if not on the same plane. The DM may rule for damage to be taken as part of its return, for example if a creature is between the spear and the wielder. Call Bifrost: This item may, if conditions are right, allow one to summon the Bifrost to return one to Asgard or to teleport someone to any location. The user must concentrate for at least 30 seconds. A three foot wide cylinder centered on the caster will appear and teleport to a location, specific or not. Any being or object not within this cylinder completely (one part in, one part out) will suffer Necrotic damage equal to (body percentage out of the area x 10, from 1) x d6 that ignores resistances and immunities. The part will travel in the Bifrost alongside all else within this three-foot wide cylinder. You can only do this four times per day. Restore Slots: You regain all missing spell slots as an action. You may only do this once until completing a long rest. Torrents of Lightning: This item may be used to summon a 120 foot long, 20 foot wide arc of lightning, targeting up to 20 targets in a visible arc and dealing 5d20 damage + Character Level or Energy Absorption energy divided amongst them in lightning damage. You may do this only once per day, unless you take 100 damage and absorb it as part of Energy Absorption. Swinging Strike: Swinging the weapon by a leather thong, you launch yourself towards a target that you can see, forcing them to make a 17 Dexterity save. On a fail, the target takes 6d4 Bludgeoning damage and any additional damage absorbed through Energy Absorption. Ride the Hammer: Swinging the the weapon by its thong, you launch yourself into the air, taking flight and moving at 60 feet per turn. As a bonus action, you may land either hammer first or feet first, either dealing 4d12 Bludgeoning damage to anyone in a 30 foot radius or floating to the ground. Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Mantle